The Mask of Zorro
Name: The Mask of Zorro Directed by: Martin Campbell Screenplay by: Ted Elliott Terry Rossio John Eskow Story by: Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Randall Jahnson Based on the Characters by: Johnston McCulley Produced by: Doug Claybourne David Foster Executive Producers: Laurie MacDonald Walter F. Parkes Steven Spielberg Music by: James Horner Cinematography by: Phil Meheux Film Editing by: Thom Noble Production Design by: Cecilia Montiel Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Amblin Entertainment Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Length: 2 hours, 17 minutes, 34 seconds Airdate: July 17, 1998 Budget: $95 million Box Office: $250.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 226 The Mask of Zorro is a 1998 American swashbuckler film based on the character of the masked outlaw Zorro created by Johnston McCulley. It was directed by Martin Campbell and stars Antonio Banderas, Anthony Hopkins, Catherine Zeta-Jones, and Stuart Wilson. The film features the original Zorro, Don Diego de la Vega (Hopkins), escaping from prison to find his long-lost daughter (Zeta-Jones) and avenge the death of his wife at the hands of the corrupt governor Rafael Montero (Wilson). He is aided by his successor (Banderas), who is pursuing his own vendetta against the governor's right-hand man while falling in love with de la Vega's daughter. Producer Steven Spielberg had initially developed the film with directors Mikael Salomon and Robert Rodriguez, before Campbell signed on in 1996. Salomon cast Sean Connery as Don Diego de la Vega, while Rodriguez brought Banderas in the lead role. Connery dropped out and was replaced with Hopkins, and The Mask of Zorro began filming in January 1997 at Estudios Churubusco in Mexico City, Mexico. The film was released in the United States on July 17, 1998 to financial and critical success. The Legend of Zorro, a sequel also starring Banderas and Zeta-Jones and directed by Campbell, was released in 2005, but did not fare as well as its predecessor. Plot In 1821, Don Diego De La Vega (Anthony Hopkins) fights against the Spanish in the Mexican War of Independence as Zorro, a mysterious swordsman who defends the Mexican peasants and commoners of Las Californias. Don Rafael Montero (Stuart Wilson), the governor of the region, learns of De La Vega's alter ego, and attempts to arrest him. De La Vega's wife is killed during the scuffle. Montero imprisons De La Vega and takes his infant daughter, Eléna, as his own. Twenty years later Montero returns to California as a civilian, alongside Eléna (Catherine Zeta Jones), who has grown into a beautiful woman. Montero's reappearance coincides with De La Vega's escape from prison. He encounters a thief, Alejandro Murrieta (Antonio Banderas), who, as a child, once did Zorro a favor. De La Vega decides that fate has brought them together, and agrees to make Alejandro his protégé, grooming him to be the new Zorro. Murrieta agrees to undergo De La Vega's training regimen in order to be able to take revenge on Captain Harrison Love (Matt Letscher), Montero's right-hand man, who was responsible for killing Murrieta's brother, Joaquin. While still being trained, Murrieta steals a black stallion resembling Tornado from the local garrison. De La Vega scolds Murrieta, claiming that Zorro was a servant of the people, not a thief and adventurer. He challenges Alejandro to gain Montero's trust instead. Murrieta poses as visiting nobleman named Don Alejandro del Castillo y García, with De La Vega as his servant, and attends a party at Montero's hacienda. At the party he gains Eléna's admiration and enough of Montero's trust to be invited to a secret meeting where several other noblemen are present. Montero hints at a plan to retake California for the Dons by buying it from General Santa Anna, who needs money to fund his upcoming war with the United States. Montero takes Murrieta and the noblemen to a secret gold mine known as "El Dorado", where peasants and prisoners are used for slave labor. Montero plans to buy California from Santa Anna using gold mined from Santa Anna's own land. De La Vega uses this opportunity to become closer to Eléna, though he identifies himself as "Bernardo" the servant, learning that Montero told Eléna that her mother died in childbirth. While walking in a market, Eléna meets the woman who was her nanny. De La Vega sends Murrieta, dressed as Zorro, to steal Montero's map leading to the gold mine. Zorro duels Montero, Love, and their guards at the hacienda. When Zorro escapes, Eléna attempts to retrieve Montero's map from the swordsman, but he seduces her, leading to a passionate kiss before he flees. Terrified of Santa Anna's retribution if he discovers that he is being paid with his own gold, Montero decides to destroy the mine and kill the workers. De La Vega tells Murrieta to release the workers on his own so that De La Vega can reclaim Eléna. Murrieta sets off, feeling betrayed by Diego's vendetta. De La Vega corners Montero at the hacienda and reveals his identity, but Montero captures him by threatening Eléna. As he is taken away, De La Vega tells Eléna the name of the flowers she recognized upon her arrival in California, convincing her that he is her father. She releases De La Vega from his cell and they proceed to the mine, where Murrieta and De La Vega defeat Love and Montero. Eléna and Murrieta free the workers before the explosives go off, and then find the mortally wounded De La Vega. He makes peace with Murrieta before dying, passing the mantle of Zorro to him, and gives his blessings for his marriage to Eléna. In a closing sequence they are shown to be living together with a son named Joaquin, in honor of Murrieta's brother. Voice Cast *Antonio Banderas *José María de Tavira *Anthony Hopkins *Catherine Zeta-Jones *María and Mónica Fernández Cruz *Stuart Wilson *Matt Letscher *Tony Amendola *Pedro Armendáriz, Jr. *Victor Rivers *Diego Sieres *L.Q. Jones *Julieta Rosen *Maury Chaykin Media Release *''The Mask of Zorro'' is released on VHS and DVD December 1, 1998. Aspect Ratios 2.35:1/1.85:1 (Widescreen and CinemaScope) Other Languages * The Mask of Zorro (Other Languages) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Bonus Stuff **Outtakes and Deleted Scenes **Commentary with Martin Campbell *Audio Setup **English **French **Latin American Spanish **Brazilian Portuguese Previews *The Prince of Egypt Trailer (In Theaters Friday) *Cruel Intentions Trailer (In Theaters March 1999) *Antz on Video TV Spot *Big Daddy Teaser Trailer (In Theaters 1999) Quotes *That’s right, guys! Click here: "Quotes". Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:1998 films Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s